


Star spangled man

by Agentbadass



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve left Peggy behind. Peggy can't move on, he left a part of him with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone.

Peggy’s face was stained with hot tears. All that she could hear was the static of the radio. The quiet static slowly dissolved into the background as what happened set in. Why did Steve have to always be the one who saves the world? She longed for him to be here right now, where he could wrap his arms around her and just hold her. He could always make her feel like everything would be okay.

Peggy wiped her watery eyes. She stood up and walked straight up to Howard.

"You better find him" she could barely speak, but she had a biting tone. She turned sharply on her heel and left for her own room.

\------

Peggy didn’t let this get in the way of her work. She was proud of her work.She was a very stubborn person, only taking a week off after Steve’s death. Even Colonel Phillips thought that she should take longer off.  
The only person stupid enough to comment on her relationship with Steve, was Hodge. Not only did he get punched this time, Peggy also swiftly kicked him right in the stomach. Colonel Phillips just turned and looked away for that one.  
By throwing herself into work, Peggy hoped to distract herself, but all she did was exhaust herself. She had become constantly irritable, tired, and she was even more stubborn. She knew that she needed to stop, but she was too stubborn to actually stop.  
It wasn’t until she was shot in the shoulder that Peggy slowed down.  
\-------

She was forced to spend a week in the hospital tent. She noticed that the nurses took extra care of her, and she hated their pity. When they snuck extra rations onto her plate, she wouldn’t touch them. Everyone saw her as this dame that had been hurt, and she hated that. She absolutely despised their pity. She wasn't a weak person, and even though she had been shot, she wasn't a wounded deer. Peggy was never a weak person. She was being given the once over by the doctor, preparing her to go back to her work, when she felt a sickly feeling crawling up her throat. Her injured shoulder didn’t allow her to get out of the cot in time, and she ended up emptying her rations all over the floor. The doctor immediately had her tested for all kinds of things, and came back to Peggy with:

 _“Miss Carter, the rabbit has died.”_  
A string of words so foul came pouring out of her mouth. The nurses and doctors gasped. Peggy knew exactly how this could’ve happened. She felt stupid for allowing this to happen. How could she let her own impulses get the best of her? She was told she needed to stay in the hospital tent for another few days.  
\-------

She grew bored of the same plain tent. She couldn’t sit still, and whenever she got up, even to use the bathroom, a nurse would carefully look after. She didn’t even have a second to really think about the news she had just gotten. Immediately after the doctor had left, all of the nurses came around and congratulated her. She had found it quite nice, but their constant coddling was getting on her nerves.

There was one nurse, Mary, that Peggy had taken a liken to. She shared her room on camp with Mary, and they were quite close. Every day that Mary was in the hospital tent, she pretty much never left Peggy’s side. She found it quite comforting to be able to talk to someone. She never really let anyone get close to her, it just wasn’t safe in her line of work. Peggy found that she had cried a few times in front of Mary, but she seemed perfectly okay with it.

Peggy found herself dreading her release from the hospital tent, when she was released, she would have to tell Colonel Philips of her condition. Peggy had taken to calling it a condition, it seemed to hurt her less. She was carrying the only remaining part of Steve Rodgers inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy moves back to New York.

“Carter, what brings you by my tent, Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

“Well sir, I have some news” She paused, and swallowed hard. She opened her mouth to say the words, but nothing would come out. 

“Is this about the rabbit dying Carter?” 

She wondered how he could know that, when she realized that the doctor probably told him of the news the moment she left that hospital tent. She was quite glad, that took the edge of her having to say anything. 

“Yes sir, it is” 

“Well Carter, you have 2 options. 1. You resign and leave the war. 2. There is an SSR office in New York, I can have you transferred there.” 

Peggy didn’t want to give up her job, so of course she excitedly said “I’ll take option number 2” 

Although he tried to hide it, he could see that Colonel Philips had a small smile on his face. She knew the Colonel had always had a soft spot for her. As she turned to leave, his expression fell. 

“Carter, before you go, I must tell you, be careful of telling people who the father is” 

Peggy knew that he was talking about Steve. This caught her off guard, considering that Colonel Philips was the one who wanted Steve to stay a test subject. But she didn’t want to question him right now, so she just said: 

“Thank you sir, I will.” 

 

\--------

It didn’t take Colonel to organize the transfer, and Peggy had left the camp just two short weeks after they had that conversation. She expected to have longer. She barely had a chance to tell any of the Howling Commandos good bye, before she was whisked off. 

She stayed at Howards house in New York for a couple days, so she could find a place. She had lived in New York before, she was stationed here while working for the SSR. She was amazed at the sights. Peggy particularly liked looking at the lights of New York in the evening. When she lived in London, they could never have the lights on at night. 

The first thing she did in New York, was visit her favorite dining place, the L&L Automat. Before she was sent overseas, Peggy used to spend a lot of her lunches here. She quite enjoyed its serenity. She sat down at her booth, with her newspaper and a slice of quiche. 

“English, When’d you get back!” Her friend Angie chirped. Angie worked at the Automat. 

“Just yesterday. Oh I did miss this quiche!” Angie engulfed Peggy in a hug, clearly excited by her friend being back. She slid into the booth next to Peggy, and grabbed her newspaper. “Looking for a place to stay?” Angie skimmed the ads. “Cozy studio apartment. That means it’s a broom closet. Convenient to public transportation, you’ll be living under the 3rd Avenue Al.” “This is going to be harder than I thought, isn’t it?” Peggy laughed. “Oh English! I know, the girl down the hall from me just moved out! You’d live just down the hall from me!” “Are you sure Angie?” “Of course English!” She turned on her heel “Let me just finish this shift and we can go by the Griffith!” 

\-------  
The whole time they rode to the Griffith, Peggy had been debating whether or not to tell Angie the news. She hadn’t even told Howard, but she did consider Angie closer. She didn’t know how she would open the conversation, but she didn’t have to worry. 

“I read your letters Peg, so, tell me about this lover boy” 

Peggy had sent a few letters to Angie, and told her all about her and Steve. Angie saw Peggy’s saddened face, and just gave her a big hug. 

“You cant win em all, can you English?” 

She could barely say the word yes between sobs. When she was calmer, Peggy decided that she should tell Angie. She hadn't told anyone yet, not Howard, nor the Howling Commandos. 

“Ange, I’ve got some other news too” She was shaking. “I’m also carrying his child.” 

Angie looked at Peggy with confusion, and then her face turned into a sad smile. 

“How far along?” 

“3 months” 

“I was wondering how someone got the Badass Agent Carter to leave the frontlines.” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh dear, Mrs Marion is not going to like this. Shes a very traditional person.” 

“How about a little white lie, about me being married?” Peggy 

“No wonder you make such a good spy.” Angie giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggys first day at the Griffith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hated the first version of this chapter. Sorry if you read it. I don't think I will ever attempt to update daily ever again.

Peggy aced the interview, and moved into the Griffith the very next day. She had a nice apartment, and there was only a single bed. The apartment had flowers on the wallpaper. It was blue, and Peggy like to look at the intricacies of the flowers. She hadn’t much in the way of possessions, but she managed to fill the space nicely. She needed some new clothes though, she only really had her uniform and a few outfits. She didn’t think she could keep wearing the same outfits every week. Mrs Marion would notice for sure. 

She was woken bright and early on her first day by a knock at her door. 

She groggily opened the door to find Angie, bouncing with excitement. 

“Oh Peggy I can come visit you anytime now!” 

She bounced into Peggy’s room, much more awake than Peggy was. Wrapping Peggy in a hug, Angie went off to make tea. Peggy didn’t want her own guest making her tea, so she went over to protest. Before she could even protest, she felt a sickly feeling crawling up her throat. She dashed to the bathroom.   


Angie heard her friend running to the bathroom, and finished putting on the kettle before she went over to the door and knocked on it. She could hear her friend being sick on the other side, so she gently pushed the door open and went to comfort her. 

\------

When she had gotten herself cleaned up, Peggy sat down with Angie and had tea. It was nice to be able to chat to someone about everything that happened. Angie liked telling Peggy the stories of the many auditions she had gone to. She finally heard the story of the great Steve Rodgers. She could tell that Peggy wasn’t giving her all the details, but she knew that she couldn’t push Peggy Carter. 

Peggy didn’t really have much in the way of friends, and she didn’t really like small talk, she found it needless. But when she talked to Angie, it wasn’t small talk. Angie felt the same way.

They ended up on the topic of the ‘condition’ Peggy has. Angie was so excited, that she wanted to go shopping that day. She wanted to go and buy all kinds of toys, and small outfits. Peggy tried to tell her that it was far too early to do such things, but Angie wouldn’t have a bar of it.  
\------

They ventured out to the high street. They spent that afternoon looking at all the shops. They saw the beautiful dresses hanging on the mannequins, and Angie would try on every single one. Peggy liked to look at them, but she knew it wasn’t wise to buy any dresses right now. Their trip gave Peggy a chance to buy a few nice outfits. Angie helped her pick out some, they had spent quite a few hours modelling different outfits to each other. Peggy hated thinking that these outfits would be unusable in a few months. She also bought a few pregnancy books, she would have plenty of time to read them. She really didn’t know much about pregnancy; she hadn’t ever thought about having kids. She always just knew that it would get in the way of her work.

She had enjoyed the day with Angie. They had parted ways, Angie had a shift at the diner. She had had a great first day at the Griffith.  
\-----

The morning before her first check-up, Peggy found herself staring in the mirror. She turned to her side, and looked at her stomach. It hadn’t started showing, and she had to remind herself that there was in fact a life inside her. She traced her hands over her stomach, hoping to feel something. She knew it was far too early for the baby to kick, but she still wished it did. She finished dressing, put on her signature red lipstick, and left her apartment. 

She was pleased to find that everything was healthy, and that she was doing everything perfectly. Her doctor gave her a large list of things she shouldn’t eat, and a large list of activities she can’t do. She wasn’t surprised to find out that she couldn’t go back to the SSR until she had her baby, but it still upset her. She loved her work, it was her life. 

Peggy had known this was going to be hard, but hearing all the words from the doctor just made her think that she was trying the impossible. She just wanted Steve to be here. Steve would have held her hand, and told her that it would be alright. She wanted Steve to experience this with her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys my tumblr is: http://agentbadass-carter.tumblr.com/  
> Send me a message if you like this! Its what keeps me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy stops fitting her clothes.

It wasn’t long before Peggy stopped fitting her clothes. The buttons on her shirt were pushed to the point of breaking. Angie was surprised to see Peggy wearing a shirt way too small for her so she blurted out;  
“Oh Peg, that shirt most certainly does not fit you!”  
She pulled out the clothing that they had bought in the high street, and gestured Peggy to the bathroom to try them on.  
Peggy suited the maternity dresses. They fitted her fuller figure well. The colors they chose highlighted Peggy’s glow. She looked stunning in them.  
\--------  
She still hadn’t told any of her friends about her condition yet. The only people that knew were, Colonel Phillips, the doctors and nurses on the camp, Angie, and Mrs Marion. They all only knew because she had to tell them. Now that her stomach had begun to swell, she realized that she had to tell them. She wasn’t excited to tell them; she was worried about what they would say.

Even under the circumstances, Peggy was looked down upon, and she had told them that she was married to Steve. It wasn’t exactly a lie, her and Steve had planned to get married after the war. She wanted to make an honest man out of him.  
Peggy had to stand on her tip toes to stare into Steve’s eyes. His blue eyes reflected the only lightbulb in the room.  
__  
“Before we do this, I want to say something” Steve said firmly. Peggy thought that he was about to deny her what she had wanted. She lusted for him.

_“Peg, I love you so much. I could never have thought that you would go for a man like me. I want to start this as honest as we can.” He rustled in his pocket, and pulled out a box._

_“Peggy Carter, will you marry me?” He opened the box. Inside there was a small drawing. It was of a ring, and it had a large diamond on it._

_“I know that it isn’t a real ring, but I will get you a ring. The trouble is finding one as beautiful as you, I-“ He was cut off by Peggy’s lips crashing with his._  
  
\-------   
She began with Howard. She invited him to the automat for lunch. She had a nice turkey sandwich, and she had finished with a key lime pie. She had seen Howard eyeing up her mid-section, but he seemed to put it down to her getting fat. She was offended. Howard kept a nice chat, he told her all about his latest inventions, including one that vaporize any metal object. Peggy didn’t see the point of such a thing, but she just smiled and nodded to be polite. 

 

She had enjoyed the lunch, and eventually the conversation wrapped around to her. When Howard made a joke of her not fitting her clothes, she just blurted out; 

“I’m not fat you idiot, I’m pregnant” 

Howard froze for a second, thinking about what he had just heard. 

“Oh Peg!” He grasped her in a big hug “You’re Preggy now!” 

That wasn’t the worst of the jokes he made that day. But Howard was sweet, he sent her many gifts for the future Carter over the next months. 

 

Peggy also had to tell her family. It was a very awkward phone call. She hadn’t even told her parents about Steve; and telling them the solider that knocked up their daughter died, was even worse. Peggy’s mother had always wanted her daughter to get married. 

\--------

The months flew by as Peggy grew larger and larger. She felt that she was the size of a whale now, and didn’t know how all women did this. She constantly felt awful. She had back pain, and this baby just would not stop kicking her bladder. She found herself quietly swearing at the child, in the early mornings where she had to go to the bathroom, when the baby liked to play football with her bladder. She couldn’t believe that she was so close to having this baby. Although 2 months seemed like a long time, Peggy knew that she didn’t have much time to prepare. She had already brought a crib, it was a nice white crib, and it fitted nicely in the room. She placed it between her bed and the wall. This made it easy for her to get to, and it was out of the way. She had placed some of Howard's gifts in the crib, he had sent an abundance of plush bears. She found it quite funny when a bear arrived that had the same red hat and blue suit that she wore.


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy spent her mornings hanging with Angie until she went off to work, and she mainly spent her afternoons exploring New York. 

 

She put on the kettle and sat, eagerly waiting for the knock at the door. She could hear the quiet whistle of the kettle, telling her that it would soon be ready. When she opened her door, she was quite surprised to find Mrs Marion standing there. 

 

“Ms Carter, there is a man waiting in the lobby for you. He was adamant that he should come and see you here, but you know our policies.” 

 

Confused, Peggy got down to the lobby as fast as her feet could take her. She was interested to find Mr Jarvis, Howard’s butler, waiting for her. She had met him before, but the two were no more than acquaintances. 

 

“Morning Miss Carter. How are you doing this morning?” 

 

She was a spy, and trained in the art of inferring, but she had absolutely no clue as to why Mr Jarvis was here. 

 

“Fine Mr Jarvis, May I ask what you are doing here?” 

 

As if it wasn’t such a big deal, Mr Jarvis casually replied with; 

 

“Mr Stark has found someone that he thinks you would like to meet.” 

 

\-----

The whole ride to Howard’s house, Peggy kept prying. 

 

“Why is it so important I go to Howard’s right now?” 

 

“He believes you will want to see his latest discovery” 

 

“And if I don’t go?” 

 

“Mr Stark would find a way to show you his discovery” 

 

No matter what she asked, she hadn’t a clue what she was going to find. Jarvis seemed quite cheery, so whatever it is, it must be good. Peggy absolutely hates surprises. When she was 8, her parents tried to throw her a surprise party. She ended up punching Michael and breaking his nose. She always made a point of mentioning his nose whenever she had seen him, and he would get very annoyed by it. 

 

Thinking about Michael made her tear up, and she quickly had to rub away a tear from her cheek. She wasn’t sure if Jarvis saw, but she hoped that he didn’t. 

 

When they arrived at Howards house, Peggy was glad to see that there wasn’t a huge structure erected in his backyard. This meant that his surprise couldn’t be too large, right? 

 

She teetered into the house, and was greeted by Howard. 

 

“Hey Peg.” He grabbed her into a hug. “Aw man, youre gonna love this.” He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “I’ve found him Peg, I’ve found cap.” 

 

She froze. He found Steve? She couldn’t believe it until she saw him, Steve, in the flesh. 

 

“I want to see him” She could barely speak. What if he had found him? She didn’t know if she could cope with seeing Steve’s lifeless body. 

 

She peered inside. The sheets were pulled up on his body, but she recognized his pale blonde hair. His eyes were closed, and his face was pale. His nose wiggled, and then she realized he was breathing. Steve was alive! He was alive! She glazed down to his chest, and she could see it moving up and down, he was sleeping quite heavily. She couldn’t hold in her emotions any longer, she started crying. It was harder than she had ever cried. She realized how much he really meant to her. Sure, he had meant a lot to her before, but now she realized that he was more than just a love. He was a soulmate. 

 

“You found him” She looked at Howard. He just gestured for her to go in, and said; “Hes already woken up. Ill leave you here, so you can process. Do you want Jarvis to bring you some tea?” 

 

She could really go for a cup of tea. She hadn’t had a chance to have her normal morning tea.

 

\----

 

She sat right next to Steve’s bed. She was taking him all in. She hadn’t really ever seen him sleep before. He looked giant in the bed, even though the bed was probably one of the biggest Peggy had ever seen. How did he ever sleep on those army cots? He looked to be in a deep sleep, so she just sat there with her tea, admiring the fact that he was back. 

 

It wasn’t too long before Steve began to wake. He opened his sparkly blue eyes, and she just couldn’t help but stare into them. 

 

“Peggy?” His voice rasped. 

 

He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. 

 

“Yes, it’s me darling. I can’t believe you’re alive” 

 

“I love you. I didn’t say it on the radio but I love you” 

 

“I love you too darling. You didn’t need to say it, I knew.” 

 

“I didn’t want to blow our cover.” 

 

Peggy struggled out of the chair, and went over to him. He held her hand in his. His hands were so warm. She pecked his lips. It was a familiar feeling, one she hadn't felt in a while.

 

“I missed you” she whispered 

 

He kissed her on the forehead. They spent a few minutes just looking at each other, just admiring each other. 

 

Peggy loved those innocent blue eyes. They sparkled with hope. She was so entranced in them. She was abruptly kicked out of her trance, the baby had just taken a shot at her bladder. She jumped out of shock, and saw Steve’s brow crease. 

 

She looked at his wondering face, and just said

“Don’t worry, its just the baby kicked my bladder.” 

 

“The baby?” He pulled away. “How long have I been gone?” He paused. “Is he nice?” He was clearly very upset. 

 

Peggy realized. Shit, he didn’t know. He thought she had moved on, with another man. How could he be so stupid! She wouldn’t do that so quickly!

 

“Steve, its yours” She was mad. “Its only been 5 months! Do you really think that I would move on that quickly!” She didn’t care if she was being blunt, or harsh. Steve thinking that hurt. 

 

“Its mine?” He thought about it for a second. He was having a child. He was having a child with a girl. The girl of his dreams. He looked at Peggy. She looked angry. She was upset. 

 

He pushed a strand of hair away from her face. He looked into her eyes. 

 

“This is fantastic! Oh, Peg, I’m sorry I thought you had someone else." He took a breath."I didn’t realize that it hadn’t been that long. I thought I’d been gone for a couple years!” 

 

Her face crept into a smile. He shuffled over, and gestured for her to sit next to him on the bed. She slowly pulled herself up, and sat next to him. Steve saw her large belly, and felt stupid for not realizing it before. He had seen her struggle to get up, but he didn’t really look away from her face to see her. He had noticed the fuller face though, and he thought it suited her well. 

 

“I look nothing like you remember. I look like a bloody whale!” She looked down. “And my makeups a mess-“ Steve just kissed her. It wasn’t just the classic shut up kiss, it had passion and fire behind it. It was a I love you so much now don’t doubt yourself, just shut up type of kiss. 

 

“Peggy Carter, you know that none of those are true. You don’t look like a whale, and your natural face is even more beautiful than any makeup could be” 

 

Peggy knew it was stupid to think she wasn’t good enough for Steve, but she couldn’t help it. Stupid bloody hormones. Sometimes, Peggy wished she could beat the crap out of the hormones. They irritated her so much. 

 

Peggy winced again. She toddled off to the bathroom as quickly as she could. This kid really liked to kick her bladder. When she came back, Steve asked: 

 

“May I?” He gestured to her stomach. She grabbed his hand and placed it right where the baby was kicking. She watched him react to a kick.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” 

“No, not particularly. I'm quite used to it now. Its annoying when they hit an organ though.” 

 

Steve sat next to Peggy, entranced. He couldn’t believe that his child was inside her. He felt like he had woken up in a perfect world.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve feel asleep late in the afternoon, and Peggy felt that she should head back to the Griffith. She didn’t want him to worry about her, and he looked like he seriously needed the rest. 

 

It was late evening when Jarvis pulled up to the Griffith. Thanking Jarivs, Peggy went inside. She didn’t head to her own room, no, she went to Angies room. She had left a note that morning with Mrs Marion, so that Angie wouldn’t worry about her absence. She didn’t know if Angie did get the note though. 

 

She knocked on the door. She waited. She was greeted by a familiar face. A worried face. An angry face. 

 

“Where the hell did you go!? I was worried sick!” Angie huffed. “I got your note, but no mention of where you were going? I waited all morning for you to come back!” Angie took a deep breath. She looked at Peggy. 

 

She was smiling. Did she think this was funny? Before Angie could say another word, she was cut off. 

 

“It’s him.” 

 

Angies eyebrows raised. 

 

“Steve, he’s” She paused. “he’s alive” 

 

Angie looked at her friend, she had a smile from eye to eye. Angie allowed her in and made her a cup of tea. 

 

“And you saw him, in the flesh?” 

 

“He was pale, yes but it was him” 

 

Angie had a multitude of questions. She refused to let Peggy leave until she had every single answer she wanted. 

 

\------

 

It barely took two days for Steve to heal fully. Howard suspected that the serum had something to do with Steve being able to survive. Peggy didn’t care so much about the details, she mainly just cared about Steve being back. According to Howard, no one knew that Steve was back. He hadn’t even told Chester Phillips, or anyone. That meant Steve was Peggy's, and only Peggy's. They could spend hours together, and no one would know. Peggy enjoyed their hours together. It meant that they couldn’t leave Howards estate though, well, at least, Steve wasn’t able to. Peggy wanted to show him her apartment, and wanted to show him the automat, and she wanted to show him her New York. He lived in Brooklyn, but he hadn’t seen New York from her point of view. 

 

Peggy had to settle with just bringing things to show him. Steve had quickly run out of things to do, and Peggy couldn’t spend all of her time entertaining him. As much as she would have loved to, she had to prepare for the baby. She brought all kinds of things for Steve to see, such as a very large stack of pregnancy books. Steve had so many questions about the baby, and Peggy didn’t even know the answers to some of them, and she got annoyed at his constant questions, so she just bought him a large pile of books to read. She hoped that it would keep him busy for a while, and it seemed to. Every time she would come and visit, Steve had his nose buried in one of her books. 

 

Peggy had bought almost everything she needed for the baby. She had it all stored in her apartment, currently she would go back to her apartment to stay the night. Otherwise Mrs Marion would have asked her quite a few questions about where she was. She had bought some things to keep at Howards too, seeing as Steve couldn’t come to her apartment. She hoped that soon Steve would be able to go out into the world, a lot had changed in the months that he had missed. Peggy just really wanted to have an apartment with Steve, and their baby. She just wanted the family to be together. Mr Jarvis had informed her that she could just move into Howards place, but she didn’t want to. She felt that Howard had done enough. 

 

\-----

 

Peggy walked into the lounge room, and Steve was sitting on the couch, reading another pregnancy book. Peggy swore that Steve payed more attention than she did, because he seemed to know things that she didn’t. She sat down next to him, and spun the ring around her finger. They had waited about a month to resume their engagement, they didn’t want to rush into things, and they didn’t even know if they had still wanted to be together. Steve had wanted to make sure she wanted to be with him, because he had abandoned her. But, they were so hopelessly in love with each other, and they could barely stand a day without each other. They hadn’t decided a wedding date yet, but Peggy didn’t think that they could get married at all. After all, the world thought that Steve Rogers was dead. 

 

Peggy really felt like a sardine sandwich. She knew it was odd, but lately she had some very odd cravings. She wasn’t usually one for fish, but she really needed that sandwich right now. 

 

“Darling, Could you do a favor for me?” 

 

Steve lifted his nose from his book. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Can you make me a sandwich?” Peggy out her best pout. “I really feel like a sandwich right now, and your sandwiches always taste the best” 

 

“Of course baby” He got up and pecked her on the forehead. “What kind of sandwich?”

 

“Sardine please” 

 

He left for the kitchen.   
Steve came back a few minutes later. 

 

“Babe, we don’t have any sardines” 

 

“Did you ask Mr Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, he said that Howard doesn’t like them, so he doesn’t usually keep them around” 

 

“I really need a sardine sandwich now though. The baby is craving one” 

 

Steve looked at Peggy. He wanted to help her, he really did, but where could he get sardines? 

 

“How about I go and get some sardines? I'll be back shortly, and then you can make me that sandwich.” 

 

“No, you can’t do that, it’s too late for you to go out. I'll sort something out.” 

 

Steve left the room. He left for quite a while, and returned with a sandwich. He gave it to Peggy and she took a giant bite. 

“How did you get sardines? This is so good” She spoke with her mouth full. 

 

“I got Jarvis to take me to get some” 

 

Peggy just made a satisfied noise and gobbled down the sandwich. She was grateful that he had gone to get the sardines. If she hadn’t of had that sandwich, that craving would have been eating at her all evening, and probably would have kept her up all night. 

 

Peggy wasn’t so grateful the next morning, when the newspapers read: 

 

_‘Captain America alive!’_


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy looked at the newspaper in her hands. ‘Oh shit’ was all she could think. She quickly paid for the newspaper. She grabbed the nearest cab and headed to Howards. 

 

When she got there, she was relieved to see that there were no paparazzi. She didn’t know whether or not they had seen Steve returning to Howards, but she was glad they hadn’t. 

 

She burst through the door. She rushed into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, they were having breakfast. She threw the newspaper onto the table, barely missing the jug of milk. They all froze, staring at a fuming Peggy, and Howard looked at the newspaper. 

 

“You idiot” He looked at Steve. His mustache looked angry. 

 

Steve grabbed the newspaper, and read the headline. His mouth gaped open. 

 

“I thought you got Jarvis to get the sardines!” Peggy screeched. She was not happy.

 

“He did help me, yes” 

 

“I told Mr. Rogers that he should stay behind, but he was insistent I take him” 

 

“Shit” Howard practically ran out of the room. 

 

Steve just looked at her with his ‘I’m sorry’ face. 

 

\-------

 

The next couple of days had been chaos. Howard had to tell everyone now, and every day that Peggy had come, there was some new official talking to Steve. She had seen Colonel Phillips again, and it was quite nice to see him. He had told Steve that he would have to tell the world was alive now. Howard organized a press conference, but it had to be done in DC. 

 

“I’ll only be gone a couple of days” Steve said as he folded a blue shirt and placed it into a suitcase. 

 

“It’s too long Steve, I’m going to miss you” She pouted. 

 

She really wanted to come with him. She had begged her doctor to let her fly with Steve, but her begging fell on deaf ears. She had been told sternly “You are far too close to your due date to fly Miss Carter” She had even considered driving there, but they didn’t have enough time. She was upset. This was the longest time she would go without seeing Steve; since he came out from the ice. She was also mad at Steve, he had been stupid enough to leave Howards place, and look at where it got him! 

 

She heaved herself up off the edge of the bed, and grabbed a shirt. She folded it, and put it into his suitcase. 

 

“You know, when I was a baby, my mum put me in a suitcase.” He refolded the shirt. “I didn’t have a crib, and look at how I turned out” He gestured to himself. 

 

Peggy giggled. “I am not putting our child in a suitcase.” 

 

\------

 

It was a tearful goodbye. Peggy wasn’t one to cry, normally. Stupid baby hormones. Steve was only going to be gone for a few days, she told herself. It didn’t stop the tears though. She waved goodbye as the car pulled away, and wiped away her tears.

 

She spent that evening with the Jarvis’s. Ana refused to allow her to leave until she had eaten. It was nice. She had spent so much time at Howards place, but she hadn’t really even spoked to the Jarvis couple. She enjoyed their company. She especially like Ana’s story of how Edwin saved her from a concentration camp. She left that evening, feeling much better. 

 

The days trudged by. Peggy had no idea what to do with herself. Angie tried to entertain Peggy, but it was clear that her friend just wanted her fiancé back. Peggy thought the separation was made even worse by the fact she couldn’t even call Steve. According to Howard, some higher up said that it would be ‘a distraction’ to Steve. She thought it was bullshit, but she didn’t have a say in it. 

 

\------

 

Peggy was playing with her engagement ring. It wasn’t a large or expensive ring, but she like it nonetheless. Angie had already taken to admiring it. She was waiting in the New York SSR office. She was reaching the end of her pregnancy, and she would shortly have to go back to work. Even though Steve had said he would go and work, she didn’t want to give up her job. She loved saving the world. She was meeting with the Chief of the New York SSR, Chief Dooley. 

 

The office seemed nice, she was walked around the bullpen by an agent by the name of Daniel. His slowed speed due to his crutch seemed to match Peggy’s perfectly. She met one by the name of Jack Thompson, who in her opinion, was a wanker. He had immediately commented on her ‘shape’ to put it nicely, and frankly, seemed like a total asshole. She met the other agents as well, but none of the others had made an impression like Jack had. She was now sitting outside the chief’s office, anxiously waiting for him to call her in. She wasn’t usually this anxious about such little things, but she had a feeling this meeting would define her entire career going forward. 

 

But first, she had to pee. 

 

\----

 

“shit” She looked down at the giant wet patch on the ground. Her water had just broken. She had noticed the pains, but she had just assumed that they were normal. Clearly they were not. 

 

“you just have great timing don’t you” 

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, nothing had gotten on her dress, but the floor was soaked. She looked around for a mop. Not a single one around, and she didn’t know where the janitors closet was. Oh dear, she had to meet with the Chief. 

 

She walked up to the Chiefs door and knocked. 

 

“Oh hello Ms Carter, Im Chief Roger Dooley” 

 

“Hello, pleased to meet you. I am so sorry sir, but I might have to raincheck this meeting” 

 

“Has something come up?” 

 

“yes, something of the sort. Its urgent, so can I give you a call when I can meet again? I have your number” 

 

“Anytime, Colonel Phillips spoke highly of you so I trust that this must be important” 

 

\-----

 

When she was safely outside, she found the first payphone she saw. She practically ran up to it. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hello Mr Jarvis, I do not have long so listen carefully” 

 

“You have my full attention” 

 

“So, I have gone into labour, I am fine and I will get to the hospital okay. I need you to inform everyone. That means Howard, Steve, and Angie.” 

 

“Of course Ms Carter. Are you sure you will be alright to get to the hospital? I can take you myself” 

 

“I am perfectly fine. Okay thank you Mr Jarvis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im not 100% happy with this chapter, but I kinda had a block as to where I take this story. I think there is probably 1-2 more chapters, and if you guys like it, I would like to make a sequel!


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy looked down at the small pink bundle in her arms and couldn’t stop smiling. It was so cute. Her nose was squished, and she was positively red, but Peggy couldn’t care about those things. All Peggy cared about was the fact that this small pink bundle was okay. She had counted, ten little fingers, and ten little toes. 

 

Angie knocked on the door quietly. She entered the pristine white room. She looked over to Peggy, who looked exhausted. Her hair was damp with sweat, but she was radiant. She was holding a small pink bundle.  
“Aww, look at her English, she’s so cute!” Angie cooed over the baby. 

 

Peggy carefully handed over the baby to Angie, and watched as she took it over to the corner. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, and before she knew it she was waking up. 

 

\--- 

 

“I’m her **fiancée** , you have to let me in” 

 

“Sir, shes sleeping” 

 

“I don’t care I want to see her” 

 

Peggy quietly smiled. She heard the quiet squeak of the door, and then saw Steve. He looked disheveled. How did he get here? Did he fly all the way from DC? 

 

“Peggy, oh my god, are you alright?, I missed it, I couldn’t be here for you, you had to go through all of this alone, I-“ 

 

“Steve, Darling, its alright, when are you not late?” 

 

“Peg, I shouldn’t have been late for this though” 

 

“Oh, shut up, it’ll be fine. You’ll have plenty of time to meet her” 

 

“Her? Shes, shes okay?” 

 

“yes darling, she has 10 fingers and 10 toes, I counted them myself”

 

“Can I count them? I mean, I trust you Peg, but I want to see them for myself” 

 

“Darling, why are you asking me? Ask the nurse!” 

 

\---

 

“what’s her name?” 

 

“ **We** haven’t decided yet” 

 

“What were you thinking” 

 

“Well, I was waiting for you. I thought that you would want to help me pick”

 

The small pink bundle stirred. 

 

“ Peg, honestly, I’ve been graced with this second chance at life, and this baby, so I don’t think I have the right to choose” 

 

“You sound preposterous” 

 

Steve’s brow furrowed as he watched the pink bundle attentively.

 

“Darling, I have an idea for a name” 

 

“Anything Peg” 

 

“What about Grace? Because she’s graced us both?” 

 

“Well Hello there Grace Carter” 

 

“That’s Grace **Sarah** Rogers to you” 

 

“That’s my mothers name!” 

 

“Yeah Steve, I know” 

 

“oh of course” he smacked his head “Ive told you before” 

 

“Darling, bring our Grace over here, I want to hold her too you know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this fic was a challenge to write a fic without thinking about story. I think it turned out alright considering it had no planning? but I really love the idea of the little rogers family, so I do have some ideas to continue the story, but it would have to be in later sequels. Would you like a sequel?


End file.
